


The Lab, The Researcher, and The skeleton

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Experimentation, Gen, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Secrets, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: The past behind Skeletons, Humans, and OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT in more detail





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to finally post this

Sans was never sure where the story really started, but he knew it was one hell of a roller coaster. Let's go back to when Sans was first born, it might help explain some things that were confusing. Sans was born in the capitol and he was small when he was born which worried his parents. Sans was able to use magic when he was pretty young but it helped ease his parents insecurities.

Sans was born with a blue soul that seemed to be like glass but his soul was strong which was also good. His parents worked a lot but one of them was always there to take care of him. His parents soon learned that he was smart for a kid so young and they were proud of that.

When he was six his parents had to work even more so his mother called up one of her friends to take care of him. The story truly begins here from what Sans remembers so let's just dive right in.

Sans' mother had come into his room one day while he was thinking and told him that he was going somewhere tomorrow. Sans didn't know how he felt about that but he didn't want to bother his parents so he just said okay. The next day he was brought to a normal looking house and his mother briefly talked to the man living there.

After they both said their goodbyes the man observed the boy for several seconds thinking he was a nuisance. However he had heard about his soul from his mother and found that no other monster had a colored soul. He knew that he would make a good test subject so he would have to deal with it.

He knocked the child out and brought him to the lab where about forty monsters were working. He was the only one out of all of the monsters that the king knew about but he tried to stay under the radar when he could. He made sure no one knew about the other monsters because it could become complicated if someone knew about them.

He brought the child to the lab and had his three assistants bring him to one of the testing rooms. He also had them bring the equipment into the room and he went to change into his black clothes. He had already convinced the monsters at the lab that the child was little more than an animal. It was likely that they hated the child more than they would a human.

When Allen had first seen the boy he thought the same thing but after actually seeing him he wasn't so sure. The only thing he saw was a child that was about to become a test subject. He pitied the skeleton but he didn't talk to the head researcher about it because he didn't want to be punished.

Sans had woken up two or three minutes after the three assistants had left the room. The head researcher came in soon after he woke up and started working while Sans screamed from the pain. By the time he was done with the experiments he had to bring Sans back to the house so his mother could pick him up.

He threatened Sans to keep his mouth shut and Sans was smart enough to know not to tell anyone. Sans had went home that day feeling exhausted and was already traumatized. He slept the whole time when he came home besides getting up to eat so he wouldn't starve.

Day after day he was experimented on and for a year no one knew but the people working at the lab. Exactly a year after he started being experimented on another kid was brought in and Sans was curious. He also felt sad that the kid would have to go through the same things he did.

After talking with him a little he didn't think he would like the kid because he was so cheerful and happy. He always smiled no matter what happened to him and he talked a lot which hurt Sans' head. After a week or so Sans started to like the kid and they started becoming friends.

Sans found out that Arvie didn't have any parents and the head researcher found him on the streets. He also found out that Arvie was a shapeshifter but he liked staying in the form he was already in. Arvie was a glass half full kind of guy because he always liked thinking positive.

He even made Sans start smiling again and made it so he didn't just give up and die. Later Sans became best friends with the kid who's name was Arvie and they were inseparable. Allen slowly started becoming their friend as well and they became a trio though no one but the three of them knew that.

About a year after Arvie showed up Sans' brother Papyrus was born and he was happy. However because Papyrus was born he had even more of a reason to not tell anyone about the experiments.

Sans started sneaking out at night to go to the lab so the head researcher wouldn't get angry. Not only that but if he didn't he would hurt Arvie in his place which he didn't want to happen. He took care of his mom and Papyrus during the day and went to the lab at night.

Three months later he started to teleport so it made it easier for him to get to the lab. It also made it so he could sleep more to heal himself and not die from exhaustion or physical harm. Than he started using his blasters but he hadn't named them yet.

Six months after that he changed to try and protect Arvie and the head researcher was thrilled. Sans was stronger and faster in that form so he wouldn't have to worry about his one HP going to zero so easily. He started thinking about what he could do with this new development and he began to realize something.

He didn't have to use Sans to break the barrier if he didn't want to. He could use Sans as a weapon and take over the underground without having to get his hands dirty. Of course that required him being able to control Sans so he started working on it and started testing him.

During his training the sixth human showed up and he ordered Sans to kill them. Sans tried his best to not kill them but in the end the head researcher won and he killed them. While everyone else celebrated Sans stayed in his room and didn't come out at all. To top it all off several weeks later Arvie died and he didn't know what the cause was. To make things even worse his parents died and he had to make sure Sans and Papyrus didn't die while they were on the streets.

Sans had gone to where Arvie had died several times and when he saw a small plant growing where he was buried he took care of it. He visited the tree everyday and it helped with his mood a lot but he didn't let the head researcher see that. The tree grew to full size within a year and the first flower that grew on the tree was the one he now carried in his soul.

He'd have to be more careful with the skeleton if he wanted his weapon to survive. He kept a closer eye on the skeleton but he didn't show any sign of dying like Arvie which was odd. The head researcher pushed it to the back of his mind and continued his experiments. Sans got older and he decided to try and work for the head royal scientist which was W.D. Gaster.

Sans woke up on the morning that he'd be going to the interview and he was bursting with energy. He hadn't been like this since the experiments started and he was glad he could still feel like this. Papyrus woke up that morning seeing how happy and energetic his brother was and he smiled.

Sans got their breakfast ready and walked Papyrus to school before teleporting to Hotland. He made sure not to be seen before walking to the lab and sat in the waiting room. He was the ninth person to be called but he wasn't nervous unlike everyone else had been. After all of the experiments and the things he had seen and done this was nothing.

He walked into the room and sat down without a care in the world which surprised the three people that were interviewing him. Everyone else had been shaking or were sweating a little but the skeleton was calm as could be which intrigued them. Gaster was the one that started the interview, "Your Sans correct?"

"Yup." He literally just smiled and answered as casually as if he were answering a trusted friend.

"I see that your well equipped to handle the work but why are you here?" Sans didn't do anything when asked the question, he didn't even need to think about the answer.

"I might look like I wouldn't help much around here but I'll tell you one thing, I've got my reasons for being here. I take my work seriously and I learn from my mistakes like a pro. I know you've probably already chosen someone else and your just humoring me but I'll be damned if I don't give it a try. I'll handle whatever's thrown at me and bounce back from any mistake I make. I'm here because I'm not a quitter."

Everyone was surprised by his answer and they all wrote something down on their clipboards. They asked Sans a few more questions and he was out of there after about ten more minutes. Sans made sure they had everything they needed at home and paid the bills he hadn't gotten around to before then.

He picked Papyrus up from school after that and he slept for a few hours before he headed for the lab. He was in a lot of pain but he got home and went to sleep until he needed to get Papyrus ready for school.

After he got back home he got a call and answered it without looking to see who it was. "Heya."

"This is W.D. Gaster I'm calling to tell you, you got the job." Sans' smile got even wider but he stayed calm.

"Sweet when do I start working?"

"Tomorrow." Gaster continued to explain the main points of the job and after he hung up Sans jumped for joy. He didn't expect to get the job and actually getting it made him pretty damn happy. He hadn't been this happy in a long time and he thought it had been to long.


	2. New Jobs, New Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!!!

Sans had been happy all day and when he picked up his brother he told him the good news. They went out to eat that night, which wasn't something that they usually did, and they went back home after that. Sans went back to the lab once again and came back to the house feeling like he would collapse.

He woke up the next morning and literally jumped out of bed and got ready for work. He brought Papyrus to school and got to the lab half an hour early which everyone seemed to approve of. It turned out that they had hired him and another monster named Alphys.

She seemed to get nervous easily so Sans made sure not to do anything that might upset her. He got his work done quickly and when others looked it over there wasn't a single mistake. Sans ended up doing three days of work as well as some other work other people didn't have time to finish.

Sans even had some time to take a nap which would be good for him in the long run. Even when he had gone in for interviews he had dark circles under his eyes. Everyone had thought it was because he had been to nervous to sleep but now they weren't so sure. It didn't seem like anything could make the skeleton nervous so thinking that was the reason he looked like that didn't hold water.

Sans continued to juggle taking care of Papyrus, working, and going to the lab which surprised him. He was good at getting his work done so he had time to sleep and everyone left him alone. Papyrus was happy for his brother and was doing well in school which also made Sans happy.

Sans started working on larger projects before to long and he proved to be capable of doing tough jobs. Sans even made Alphys feel less nervous after talking to her and showing quite a bit of patience. Everyone at the lab liked Sans either because he was nice or because he took his work seriously. He had helped several people that were behind on work catch up so they didn't have to worry anymore.

Sans worked with Gaster sometimes and that was an experience for both of them. Gaster laughed at Sans' jokes and realized that Sans could catch mistakes that anyone made. However Gaster also noticed when Sans seemed to be more tired or less cheerful than normal.

He would ask Sans why and he'd change the subject but he made it so you would hardly notice that he did so. It was like he had a lot of practice in hiding the reason for what was happening to him. Gaster hadn't realized that until several weeks since Sans had started working there.

At first he thought nothing of it but than he noticed that the Sans would look even worse on some days. He would look slightly gray or be even more pale than normal and he'd have to sit down a lot. Gaster started worrying about the skeleton ad so did other people around the lab.

One day they had been working on something dangerous and the machine blew up. Sans had been closer to the machine than anyone else at the time and had been hurt. Everyone made sure Sans was okay and he just shrugged it off like it had been a paper cut.

Someone grabbed the first aid kit and Sans went to his office to take care of his cuts and burns. Several minutes later Sans came back and kept working like nothing happened. He looked at everything and found the reason why the machine blew up and fixed it. After Gaster told him he could have a break he took a nap and kept working as soon as he woke up.

They sent him home early despite him insisting that he was fine and could keep working. He took care of Papyrus and didn't tell him about the accident at the lab because he didn't want him to worry. He used whatever time he had to sleep and Papyrus thought it was just because he was working so hard.

He went to the lab and he got back later than he normally did because the head researcher was getting even more serious. After the accident when Sans was sent home Alphys asked Gaster if she could set up cameras in the underground. She listed off several reasons why they would be useful and Gaster was sold on the idea.

Sans went into the lab the next morning and hadn't payed attention to much because he was in bad shape. He hadn't realized that a few people were talking about placing the cameras that day. Sans just went straight to his office and slept for an hour before getting his work done.

Over the next several days Sans slept more and he got better while the cameras were set up. Sans still didn't know that there were cameras so he walked around the forest like normal. Snowdin was the last place that the cameras were set up so there was no reason to be cautious until four days later.

Sans walked around Snowdin forest like normal and some of the cameras had spotted him while he was there. Alphys had been working late to make sure the cameras were working when she spotted Sans. She watched the cameras for him but he disappeared several times. When he showed up several hours later he didn't look well and he had trouble walking.

Alphys recorded all of it on a tape so she could show Gaster when he came in to work the next day. She thought about what she had seen on the cameras and she felt bad. She had thought about just calling Gaster several times but stopped herself before actually doing it.

The next day Gaster showed up early like he always did and Alphys walked right up to him. She seemed more confident and purposeful than any of them had seen her and that was a clear sign that something was wrong. "Doctor Gaster I need to talk to you."

He nodded and she lead him to the room where the video equipment had been set up. She popped in the tape and started it while Gaster watched the screen and wondered what was so important. After several second Sans showed up on the screen and Gaster became confused.

Alphys sped up the tape a little and when nothing happened for hours she speed it up even more. She slowed it down when Sans came back on the screen and Gaster saw that Sans didn't look good at all. After he disappeared she stopped the tape and looked at Gaster who didn't know what to say.

"Alphys do you know what happened to Sans."

She shook her head sadly. "There weren't any cameras where he went so I have no clue." Gaster thought for several seconds before nodding and heading for the door.

"Thank you Alphys I'll handle the situation." He left the room and looked at the clock and saw that Sans should be there by now. He went to Sans' office and Sans told him to come in. Gaster walked into the room and closed the door before giving Sans a very serious look.

"'Sup doc?"

"I need to ask you something and you can't lie to me." Sans looked at him for a fraction of a second.

"What did you want to ask me?" Sans made sure not to say he wouldn't lie to him just in case but Gaster didn't seem to notice.

"Alphys saw you on the cameras last night and I want to know why you were in Snowdin so late at night."

Sans froze for a moment and mentally scolded himself for not being more careful. After a minute of silence Sans finally answered, "I was there because I had something I needed to do."

"What was it?" Gaster was getting even more serious and Sans didn't like it.

"Look you don't need to know." Sans said firmly and Gaster almost took a step back. "I don't want to talk about what happened."

"Why?"

Sans looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "Because it hurts to much." Sans stood up and walked out of the office leaving Gaster alone.

Over the next several days Gaster and Alphys looked at the cameras but couldn't find any trace of Sans. They both hoped that Sans was okay after what might have happened but Sans never mentioned it. He wouldn't talk to either of them about it and he just kept working without a care in the world.

Eventually they stopped worrying about it thinking that Sans could take care of himself. Sans had been avoiding the cameras and started taking a new route to get to the lab and visit the tree. The worry that Alphys and Gaster would have to be terminated became white noise as time went on. He made sure to stay on guard in case something did happen but he didn't have to in the end.

He kept working with the other scientists and was able to be his same cheery self. Of course there were accidents in the labs sometimes but the number of accidents decreased since Sans started working there. Papyrus was happy at school and didn't need much help with school work so Sans' life was golden at the moment.

However when the anniversary of Arvie's death came around as well as the death of his parents it got harder to act like everything was okay. Thankfully he had a day off so when Papyrus was out of the house he was able to be as depressed as he wanted to. Logically speaking he knew he shouldn't pretend everything was okay but it would he hard to explain why he was sad.

He didn't really have the will to do even that when it was the time of year when he mourned the deaths of several people. When he finally got better it was easier to be cheerful and he felt happier after that. He was used to hiding the fact that he was sad and no one seemed to realize that he was acting differently.

Sans went back to work and time passed like it always did for everyone in the lab, all except for Gaster. Gaster had been trying to find out what had happened to Sans and why he couldn't tell him. Gaster hadn't found anything and he was starting to get frusterated. Eventually after a month of wondering what was going on he decided to follow Sans.

He would only follow him until he found something, anything, that would tell him what was going on. So he started following Sans and the first night he followed him something interesting happened.

After Papyrus fell asleep Sans snuck out of his house and walked to snowdin. Sans' face was blank the entire time but Gaster could tell that he didn't want to be out there. Sans walked into Snowdin forest and Gaster followed him but made sure to be quiet.

Eventually they got to a large building that no one would have ever found if they didn't know it was there. Sans went inside and Gaster walked closer to the building but he didn't get to close. After several minutes he went back to the trees and waited for Sans to come out.

Sans came back out two or three hours later looking ill and hurt but he kept walking. Gaster followed him and he walked for a while until he got past a particularly dense part of the forest. After getting past the trees Gaster came to a stop just before leaving the trees. Sans was looking up at the tree in the middle of the clearing with a sad yet happy look.

How he could be sad and happy at the same time Gaster had no clue. After several minutes Sans swiftly climbed the tree and sat on the branches. He sat there for a long time with his eyes closed and he didn't move at all. Than Sans moved and climbed down the tree and walked away after another look at the tree from over his shoulder.

After that he went home and quickly went to his room before going to sleep. Gaster now knew that whatever was in the building had something to do with what was happening with Sans. Gaster had a lot of questions as to what it was that happened and why Sans wouldn't talk about it.

Gaster paid closer attention to the way Sans acted and despite whatever it was he was still nice and told jokes. Gaster didn't tell anyone about what he had seen but he wanted to so that he had someone else to help him figure out what was going on.

The only time Gaster had talked to Sans about it he didn't tell him anything but the look on his face told him it was bad. Gaster had thought about it for two days and his work wasn't keeping him from thinking about it. Gaster was working on the core when he heard a noise behind him.

Gaster quickly turned around to see a monster dressed in black with a blank look. Gaster was about to ask who he was when the monster spoke, "You've caused me a lot of problems. First you find that footage on your cameras, than you start asking questions, but the worst thing is that you found my lab."

"What are you talking about," Gaster asked only following half the conversation.

"You followed the beast and found my lab in the woods, you really shouldn't have done that."

Something clicked in Gasters mind and he was horrified, "That building in the forest was a lab. But why would Sans go to a lab?"

"Oh it's simple really, the beast is my experiment and that thing goes there because of that fact. The beast doesn't go there because he wants to though, if he doesn't everyone he cares about will be killed. That's also the reason he doesn't tell anyone about the lab or the experiments."

Gaster was horrified that someone as nice as Sans had been experimented on at all. He was also confused as to why this guy was telling him any of this at all. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Well I thought you might want to know what's going on before your demise." With that the monster dressed in black pushed him into the core. The head researcher walked away after he had pushed Gaster and went back to the lab. The head researcher acted like he always did but he thought it was unfortunate that Gaster had to die.

He was also a man of science and he understood that Gaster would go to great lengths to answer the questions he wanted answers to. He respected that but it was a shame he hadn't just left the matter alone like everyone else did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story isn't very good.


	3. The Beginning of The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the backstory was so short.

Sans went into work the next morning and found out that Gaster had fallen into the core. Everyone said it was an accident but Sans knew better after everything that had happened to him. Of course he couldn't do anything but he was still pissed with the head researcher. He'd have to ruin some stuff in the lab to feel better about it.

Sans was also confused as to why the head researcher didn't have Sans kill Gaster instead. He always made Sans kill anyone who found out anything about the experiments. Sans didn't know why the head researcher had either made someone else do it or even done it himself.

Sans was slightly relieved that he wasn't the one responsible for Gasters death. Of course he didn't want him to be gone at all but at least he hadn't been forced to betray Gaster. It was sad but Sans didn't feel as guilty as he would have if that were the case.

As time dragged on however everyone started to forget Gaster, all but Sans and the head researcher. The reason the head researcher remembered was because he had been the one to push Gaster. In a way he had killed him and the head researcher, by some twist of fate, was doomed to remember that.

Sans ended up being called to the castle and Asgore offered him the job of being the royal judge. Sans decided that he should have a real job so people didn't question how he paid the bills so he said yes. It was a little difficult to balance with everything else he had to do but it was easy after a few weeks.

Sans took his job seriously but thankfully there weren't a lot of cases to handle. No one was particularly mean in the underground but the cases that did pop up were handled by Sans. No one really knew that he was the royal judge aside from him and the king.

Several years passed and Papyrus grew up and the two skeletons moved to Snowdin when Papyrus was done with school. Sans worked on the machine that had blown up before despite almost giving up several times. Sans found out that he couldn't give up on the machine no matter how much time passed.

Moving to Snowdin made it easier to get to the lab and the tree but Sans started getting even more depressed. It was gradual so no one realized that he was depressed until it got serious. Sans was able to hide it well enough and no one noticed that he was depressed.

That damned flower started resetting and no matter how many times Sans killed it the thing came back. He tried everything he could think of to kill it but every time it came back and laughed at him. Flowey, as it called itself, would brush aside every effort he made and keep resetting. That was probably one of the reasons he had depression but not the biggest.

Sans didn't know what reasons he had for living aside from his brother but sometimes even that wasn't enough. He'd forget to eat and he slept more than he normally did but everyone thought it was normal for him. They all just thought he was being lazy and he was fine with that because he didn't like the alternative.

Sans and Papyrus settled into a routine after they moved to Snowdin and the two skeletons were happy with it. Sans even took up a sentry job because Papyrus had asked him to. Papyrus even helped Sans make a few friends which Papyrus was happy about.

Eventually Sans realized that if he screwed up and someone found out about his secret a lot more people would get hurt because of it. Which is why Sans made sure he never made a mistake when it came to his double life. He was basically a lazy skeleton by day and an experiment at night which wasn't a good thing.

A year came and when after they started living in Snowdin when something unexpected happened. Sans had been working on the machine, minding his own business, when suddenly there was a bright white light. Sans quickly got away from the machine and after several minutes the light went away.

Sans opened his eyes to see six skeletons on the floor rubbing their heads and looking very confused. It took a second for all of them to stand up and after they were in their feet they noticed Sans. Sans knew that they were alternate versions of him and his brother just by looking at them.

Four of the skeletons were dressed in black and the other two had more color. None of the skeletons knew what to make of the situation except for Sans. "What the hell just happened." The Papyrus dressed in black with a red scarf around his neck asked.

No one answered for a second and Sans looked around to see that no one had an explanation for what happened to them. "I'm gonna take a guess and say that we're not in the underground anymore." Said the Papyrus in an orange hoodie.

"Actually you are in the underground, your just not in your underground." Answered Sans and all of them immediately turned towards him with a questioning look.

"This is a little hard to explain but basically you all somehow ended up in my universe. So welcome to Undertale."

Several days passed since the six skeletons showed up and they all found the two native skeletons to be kind. Most of them wouldn't admit it but they liked the two skeletons but the Sans seemed to be the nicest. It seemed impossible but he seemed to know what to do to make people feel better.

Sans had started going to his room saying he was going to bed than he locked the door and teleported to the forest. He'd come back several hours later exhausted and hurt than go to sleep. Sometimes he wouldn't even make it to the bed before falling asleep but he didn't care.

All six of the skeletons had noticed that Sans slept more than any of them and they were confused. They didn't know why he slept so much but all of them eventually decided to talk to him about it. They all talked to him individually and they told him that he shouldn't sleep so much but he shrugged it off.

They noticed that his brother also told him to sleep less but Sans didn't seem to care. It seem to be a fact that everyone had told him at least once to stop sleeping as much as he did. However Sans couldn't stop sleeping so much even if he wanted to. If he didn't he'd die from the physical strain of his wounds and the exhaustion.

They all eventually gave up trying to talk to him about it and Sans was a little glad when they did. Sans thought he might end up getting angry and telling them why he slept so much. Thankfully he didn't let his emotions get the better of him so nothing happened.

The day after they stopped pestering him about his sleeping habits he went back to the lab. This time they looked at his right eye again and he couldn't see out of it. In truth he hadn't been able to see out of his right eye since he was nine but no one knew that.

Sans didn't want anyone to know about his eye and it wasn't like anyone was going to find out any time soon. Sans didn't leave his room the next day because his eye was hurt so badly but he did get more sleep. Sans eye didn't show any signs of being hurt the next day so he left his room.

Sans had been working on the machine for two weeks so the others could go back home and he finally got it working after several hours. After that he walked into the house and told the others who seemed happy but slightly sad. None of them wanted to go quite yet but they knew they should.

So they followed Sans and he sent them back to their universes after getting the machine started. They all left and when that was done Sans felt slightly sad that he might never see them again. He was also happy that they were going back to their friends.

Sans knew that none of them were being experimented on like him because he knew what to look for. If any of them had he would have talked to them about it but made sure to not let anyone else find out. He was glad they wouldn't be going back to something like that.

Half a year passed and everything went back to the way it was before and it was fine. Than the kid fell into the underground and at first they were nice, meaning they didn't kill anyone. After that they reset over and over again, mostly doing genocide runs, with the occasional pacifist run.

Sans had panic attacks and breakdowns before that but the number increased dramatically during that time. Sans even went as far to kill himself more than a few times but the kid kept resetting so he kept living. That sure as hell didn't stop him from trying.

But when the resets finally stopped he was happier than when he got that job working with Gaster. The kid always reset before they got down the mountain and when they didn't he was confused. As time kept going without a single reset he kept smiling. He wasn't even being experimented on because they had to make a new lab on the surface.

When he went back to the lab he was still happy because everything was new. He wasn't stuck in the same loop, watching his brother die and fighting only to die himself. He had nightmares about it for a while but soon they were replaced with nightmares of being in the lab.

That part was familiar but he often wished he didn't have nightmares at all but oh well. He was still happy that he was on the surface and didn't have to worry about the resets. No one even questioned where he got his income from because he was gone every night at the same time.

Everyone figured that he just had the graveyard shift somewhere and left it at that. Alphys seemed to have forgotten about their time with Gaster at the lab and she had. That meant that she wouldn't try to find out anything simply because the situation was similar to before.

Sans had more time to sleep and well as the others noticed they didn't say anything. They just thought that he was exhausted from working during the night though none of them knew where he worked. Whenever they asked he changed the subject but no one noticed it.

Everyone was happy and living full lives on the surface until...

Well anything could happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting alternate versions of the first story I made for this.


End file.
